User blog:Lord Isen/United Voltz Federation
The United Voltz Federation is the only official governing body on the Wiki. It's authority is absolute over its citizens, though it's powers and restrictions are outlined in the Declaration of Union. The UVF was founded on November 21, 2015 with the enactment of the Declaration of Union. The UVF is comprised of the ruling bodies of the Voltz Wars Wiki, Minecraft Wars Wiki, Voltzified Wiki, Minecraft Aporkalypse Wiki, and all other related canon societies. His Excellency the Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz and Head Administrator of the Wiki, Lord Isen was the absolute Emperor if the Federation until his destruction in a Ps Fusion. Empress XeraSicarius the First, Defender of Voltz and the Playful is the current ruler of the UVF, as Lord Isen's heir. Leadership High Command *'His Excellency the Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz and Head Administrator of the Wiki, Lord Isen': The Emperor of the UVF and its undesputed and absolute ruler. His word is law. Personally defeated the Dark Prince of Ps the Anarchic in the War of Ps. Fell into nonexistance in a final attempt to vanquish Ps forever. *'Empress XeraSicarius the First, Defender of Voltz and the Playful': The second Absolute Monarch of the UVF. Lord Isen's heir. It is said she receives personal guidance from Lord Isen's spirit. Known for a love of cats and all things playful. *'Vice Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz, The Master of Doom': The Grand Minister of Justice for the Department of Justice and Sentencing. He is also in charge of the PVIB. A political wild card with no true affiliation to anybody other than the PVIB. Admins *'Admin Dillon p the Striking': One of His Excellency's oldest admins. He led the UVAF during the First War of P's until his death at Ps' hands. RIP. *'Admin Captain Magmamale the Completely Normal': An honourary admin and Captain of the Royal Guard. Knights *'Sir Xera the Playful': His Excellency's only trusted ally. Known to be lazy. Is currently endangered due to the loss of casual habitats. Was named Lord Isen's heir by His Excellency himself. *'Sir Pio387 the Loyal': The commander of the UVAF Infantry Divisions throughout all four Wars of Ps. A highly skilled and decorated officer. *'Sir Canoneer SolZen321': Captain Canoneer of the Cannon Divisions in the Fist War of Ps and the Artillery Divisions in the Second War of Ps and beyond. *'Sir 10Jack7': Led the Wiki Contributor Militia up to the end of the First War of Ps. Was wounded leading the Militia's charge during the Battle of Isentopia, and retired after the war. *'Sir Colonel Maman Durand "The Man"': The most experienced agent of I-Com. Colonel Maman Durand first won fame for his ability to fight out of seemingly impossible situations by himself, gaining the title "The Man". He has led I-Com to victory against numerous overwhelming threats, not the least of being the defeat of an alien invasion. Helped personally defeat Ps in the Fourth War of Ps. Other Political Leaders *'Archbishop Dano of the Church of Amalgomates': The head of the Church of Amalgomates as instated by Empress Xera. Has full control over appointments in the Church. *'General Isen the Spirit': The disembodied spirit of His Excellency, Lord Isen. He is the head of Foreign Relations, the Department of State Health and primary advisor to the Monarch of the UVF. He is also the General of the Armies and Navies *'Secretary of the Treasury and Master of Coin, Dillon p': The revived version of Dillon p. Is in charge of the Bank of the United Voltz Federation as well as the UVF's financial and economic concerns. Societal Information Cities *'Isentopia': The capital and location of the Palace of Voltz. *'Isenxandria': Built by His Excellency after the UVF's foundation. *'Voltzton': Oldest city on the Wiki. *'Xera Reserve': A large walled sanctuary reserved only for Xeras. *'Xeraland': Built in the name of Her Excellency when she ascended the throne. *'Droome': Formerly an average boring town. Named after TheMasterDoom to appease him *'RITA': The Re-education Institution for Treasonous Acts *'Paraee': A trading city built on the southern sea boarder Laws and Powers The laws and powers of the United Voltz Federation are outlined in the Declaration of Union. Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees" section below. History *November 21, 2015: Declaration of Union and War Against Ps is written. The United Voltz Federation is officially formed. The War of Ps officially starts. *November 22, 2015: Battle of Isentopia, Prince of Ps is defeated. End of the War of Ps *November 23, 2015: Sezonian Rebels form, Denunciation of the Republic of Sezonia *November 24, 2015: Return of Ps, Second War of Ps, Battle of The Gummy Bear Wiki, Recognition of Sezonia, fall of Lord Isen and Prince of Ps, Xera named Empress of the UVF. *November 25, 2015: TheMasterDoom rebels, Ps returns in Psdonia *November 26, 2015: Ps takes over the UVF via controlling Xera, Third War of Ps, Ps turned into Pink Ps *November 27, 2015: Psdonia made its own nation. UVF allies with Britain, The Gummy Bear Wiki, Psdonia and Russia in preparation for the Great War. *November 28, 2015: Edicts of Xer enacted. *November 29, 2015: The Great War occurs. The Republic of Sezonia is conquered by Allied Forces. Sezonia becomes part of the UVF again. *November 30, 2015: A vacation is called for the whole High Command of the UVF by the Department for State Health. *December 1, 2015: Republic of Truce recognized as seperate from UVF. 15% tarrif on imports to UVF enacted. Formation of the DPRMS, Federal Bank of the United Voltz Federation, and the Trade Rout Edicts. *December 2, 2015: Free Trade Coalition formed. Trade deal decided with Psdonia. *December 4, 2015: Republic of Sezonia re-recognized. *December 12, 2015: Free Trade Coalition becomes the United Intrests Coalition. The UVF becomes one of the members of the high council of the UIC. Western Boarder Restrictions go into effect. *January 3, 2016: The Fourth War of Ps (Wiki War II). The Psdonia Empire collapses after being defeated by the UIC. Lord Isen becomes temporary ruler of the UVF, as Empress Xera takes a hiatus. Decrees *'Declaration of Union': See Declaration of Union and War Against Ps page. *'End of the War of Ps': See End of the War of Ps page. *'Denunciation of the Republic of Sezonia' See Official Denucuation of The Republic of Sezonia page. *'Preservation Decree for Xeras': Under this official decree, a Wildlife Sanctuary is to be constructed for the protection of Wild Xeras, who have become endangered due to the destruction of their native habitats. Any damages done to this reserve will be treated as a federal offense. Similarly, anyone found guilty of endangering a Xera's life, or mistreating a Xera in any way will be similarly charged as a federal offense. *'Recognition of the Republic of Sezonia': See Recognition of the Republic of Sezonia page. *'Succession of the Throne': See Fall of Lord Isen and Succession page. *'Warning Against Ps': See Official Warning Against Ps page. *'Empress Xera's Note': See A Note From Empress Xera page. *'Preservation Decree for Pink Ps'': See Preservation Decree for Pink Ps' page. *'Edicts of Xer': See Edicts of Xer page. *'Decree of Trade Routs': See Decree of Trade Routs page. *'Re-recognition of the Republic of Sezonia': See Re-recognition of the Republic of Sezonia page. *'Charter of Passage in the Western Sea': By the will of Her Highness, Empress Xera the First, Defender of Voltz and the Playful, all passage through the Western Sea is be along predetermined routs. Areas chartered Off Limits are dangerous and not to be entered. Doing so is a federal offense. This is for the protection of all seafaring vehicles and their crews. *'Edicts of Ise': See Edicts of Ise page. Industry and Economics Being largest nation on the Wiki Area, the United Voltz Federation also has the largest industrial output, agricultural output, and economic footprint. The UVF was the first nation to industrialize and therefore is the primary source of all industrial goods. The nations' large expanse also makes it a major agricultural producer, selling various foodstuffs to other countries. Due to also having the largest population on the Wiki, the UVF economy is the most impactful on the prices and demand of goods. With a large workforce to operate its many factories, the UVF is able to sustainably mass produce most consumer goods, though finer products are in less supply. After the enactment of the Decree of Trade Routs, the UVF began building a far reaching and powerful trade network, as well as enacting 15% tarrifs on imported goods. Military Infirmation The official army of the United Voltz Federation is the United Voltz Armed Forces (UVAF). The Emperor/Empress of the Wiki is the supreme commander of the UVAF, with the General of the Armies and Navies in direct authority under them. The UVAF is split into multiple divisions: Divisions Infantry Divisions The main body of the UVAF. During the First War of Ps th infantry was made up of musketmen, but they were upgraded to Great War Era Infantry shortly afterward. Artillery Divisions Supporting long range artillery batteries which fire miniature 86 Year Suns. Were originally Renaissance cannons before the development of Modern Artillery. Is also in charge of the UVAF's nuclear missile supply and launch facilities. Armour Divisions Built before the Fourth War of Ps and first mobilized during it, Armoyr Divisions are made up if tanks and other vehicles. The most power Armoured Units are the massive Landships. Wiki Contributor Militia Was a major force on the UVAF up to the First War of Ps. Made up of lackluster citizens with little gear and experience. Were fazed out for more well trained units in the wake of the First War of Ps. Royal Guard A highly skilled set of soldiers who defend the Palace of the Wiki and the Emperor/Empress of the UVF. Unicorn Calvary A calvary division made up of magical unicorns. Some of these unicorns are ridden by knights of the UVF. Most were killed in the First War of Ps and their numbers have only slowly been rebuilding. Was decommissioned for active duty when Armour Divisions were developed. Page Validity Investigation Bureau (PVIB) A top secret organization designed for the development and use of the most cutting edge technologies and the training of the UVAF's best secret agents. Rebelled and separated from the rest of the UVAF during the Third War of Ps to combat Ps' takeover of the government. IsenClean Research and Development Department (IRDD) Funded by IsenClean Corp. It is the replacement for the PVIB reaserch after it left the UVAF. Originally designed for the development and production of more advanced IsenClean, after taking over the abandoned PVIB bases they have greatly expanded their research. Investigative Defense Bureau (IDB) The replacement for the PVIB special operations units. The IDB is designed to locate and neutralize internal threats to the UVF, though its authority extends further if nessisary. The IDB is a security organization which uses a tight information network to catch threats before they grow. IsenClean Aerial Service Department (IASD) The UVAF Air Force. Made up of helicopters, bombers and fighters all primed to fire weaponized IsenClean. Has a special high profile mission team known as I-Com. Has been made fun of because its acronym can be rewritten as AIDS. United Voltz Navy The UVAF's navy. Originally small and underfunded compared to the other divisions. But was built up after the enactment of the Decree of Trade Routs. Was very strong during the Fourth War of Ps, where it played a major role in the war (as Psdonia was made of islands). Military Alliances The UVAF has been involved in numerous military alliances over the years, usually against common foes such as Psdonia and the Republic of Sezonia. Sezonian Alliance A shaky alliance between the United Voltz Federation and Sezonia during the Second War of Ps. The UVF created the alliance in order to end fighting in Sezonia to refocus its troops against Ps. The UVAF and Sezonian Army fought together in the Battle of the Gummy Bear Wiki until the Sezonians routed and retreated. Gummy Bear-United Voltz Alliance Developed in the later half of the Second War of Ps. The government of the Gummy Bear Wiki, recently liberated by the UVAF, allied with the UVF in order to defeat their Ps oppressors. This led to improved relations between the Gummy Bear Wiki and United Voltz Federation in the year to come. Great War Allies A group of allied nations which formed together before the outbreak of the Great War (Wiki War I). The allies were created to protect eachother in the case that any nation was to be attacked. The allies included The United Voltz Federation, The Gummy Bear Wiki, Britain, The Woodblockian Empire, and Russia (later left the Allies once it became the U.S.S.R. Wiki). These allies fought together during the Great War. Free Trade Coalition Formed in the wake of the Decree of Imperial Ps, which limited trade to the Western Continent via a Ps blockade in neutral waters. A host of angry nations opposed to this unlawful decree by Psdonia allied together in order to try and disassemble the Ps Blockade. Although an agreement was made with Ps preventing open conflict, the Free Trade Coalition has been working to dissemble the tarrif though the area. The coalition includes the United Voltz Federation, The Gummy Bear Wiki, Total War Wiki, The Hitler Parodies, Austria-Hungary Wiki, Britian, Mother Russia, Community Central, The Moonshore, Merth, Lord of the Rings Wiki, Bacon Wiki, Star Wars Wiki, Star Trek Wiki and the Amalgomate State. United Intrests Coalition And improved version of the Free Trade Coalition. Contains almost every nation in the world, including the Republic of Truce, one of the UVF's main allied during the Fourth War of Ps. The UVF sits on the high council of the UIC, and led the UIC to defeat the Psdonia Empire in the Fourth War of Ps. Sphere of Immidate Protection An area closely around the UVF which contains nations which are so closely tied to the UVF that their interests are aligned and are mutually under eachother' direct protection. Any action against one is to be considered to be against the entire sphere. It Sphere includes the UVF, the Amalgomate State, Britain and the Gummy Bear Wiki. Category:Blog posts